


Gabriel

by HunniLibra



Series: Aftercare [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, i got carried away this time, like super tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: had a lot of fun with this as usual might do an extension on this piece one day...





	Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> had a lot of fun with this as usual might do an extension on this piece one day...

Gabriel purred low in his chest as you scraped away the cooled wax from his sculpted back. The blade leaving goosebumps in its wake, multi colored wax crumbling under your attention. You work in a comfortable silence, your slow pattern of movement lulling you both into a hazy trance. With a hum of satisfaction you place the blade on the nightstand reaching for your antiseptic ointment and bandages for the burns and scrapes now littered across his back.

“I can do that later.” Gabe rumbled rich brown eyes twinkling in the low light of his room. You smirk rolling your eyes ignoring his objection, still needed to work on that.

“Let me take care of you for once ok?” You kiss between his shoulder blades brushing at his sweat soaked hair. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“Thought you already did.” His chuckle turns into a huff of surprise at the reprimanding swat you landed on his ass. You laugh catching the briefest hint of pink on his cheeks before he burrowed deeper into the plush pillows.

“Smartassery is an unbecoming look on you.” You lied tickling his sides to get him to roll over.

Gabe turned leisurely stretching and groaning as his muscles protested before settling back down to let you straddle his hips once more.

Clicking your tongue appreciatively you trail a hand down the dark plane of his chest running over his textured skin. It was covered in old scars, fresh wax, and small healing bites. Absolute _perfection_.

Gabriel coughs trying to hide his growing flush as you tell him as much. Praising his body and performance while you set up to clean off his front half like you did his back. You start off slow and careful around the dips and ridges of his stomach and abdomen scraping off hunks of black and white wax with blade and blunt nails.

“One day we should try this on your cock.” You hum more to yourself then your partner but appreciate his sudden intake of breath and twitch of arousal all the same.

He makes no sound as you continue, his breathing becoming more uniformed and slow. His tell tale sign of dozing. Not that you minded, you actually felt pride in it. That a man of his stature and rank could feel safe enough in your presents to let you hold a blade to his throat while you fucked him only then to fall asleep as you tended to him was a gift you cherished. Even if you never told him.

You finished without any fanfare carefully moving off the drowsy man to collect your things. You had work in the morning and a cab to catch. Silently you packed your bag and head for the apartment door.  

_Te amo_

You almost miss the hushed whisper too focused on a stealthy exit, door mere inches from you. You look back in surprise at the softness in his war hardened faced, he blinks registering what he had just said. The mood changed quickly.

Suddenly he did look so relaxed, the post-coital exhaustion of the evening gone and replaced with a tense silence. You could have laughed at the deer in the headlights look he was giving you but none of this was fun anymore. You freeze watching him move to sitting unable to meet your gaze. His nervous rambling about ‘knowing the rules’ turning into white noise in your ears. This was- _should_ be a deal breaker. It had been before.

You drop your bag walking back to his ruffled bed gripping his jaw tightly pulling his face to meet yours. He choked under your piercing gaze.

“Mean it?”

Gabe’s throat clicked dryly. “Yes.” He closed his eyes in defeat unable to lie to you, heart plummeting. You wouldn’t come back after this.

“ _Good._ ”


End file.
